witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher 3 locations
This page lists all locations in . Regions The game's world is divided into six open-world regions of varying size. These are White Orchard, the Royal Palace in Vizima, Velen and Novigrad, Skellige, the Kaer Morhen valley, and the duchy of Toussaint. These regions are independent of one another and travel between them is only possible by fast-travel or story progression, while travel within a certain region is possible by any means. Velen and Novigrad, while considered two distinct regions on the world map, are in fact combined into one large region that can be traversed without fast-travelling. White Orchard Fast travel points Other locations *Amavet Fortress Ruins *White Orchard cemetery *White Orchard village Velen Fast travel points Other locations *Bird Island *Boris's camp *Calveit Watchtower *Fireburst Harbor *Keira's hut Novigrad (region) Fast travel points Other locations Skellige Fast travel points Other locations *'Snidhall Isle' *'Tengelstrand Isle' Kaer Morhen valley Fast travel points Other locations Duchy of Toussaint Fast travel points Other locations Magical realms and other worlds *Dark Valley *Ddiddiwedht Desert *Gaunter O'Dimm's world *Ice Plains *Isle of Mists *Land of a Thousand Fables *The Painted World *Tir ná Lia *Underwater world Roam without borders! Wide open roaming across regions is unspoiled by load times. Landscapes dotted with Points of Interest tempt players to venture off beaten paths in search of possible adventure. Players explore without interruption, encountering no barriers, choosing different means of travel to reach their destination. This whole new approach to exploration means players can vault over barriers, swim through rapids, ride a horse across the dangerous No Man’s Land, run through Novigrad’s narrow streets, or sail under a full moon amidst the Skellige Islands. The world provides an unprecedented feeling of open space and freedom, taking 40 minutes to traverse on horseback end to end. Players can stand atop a mountain, 1200 meters above sea level, breathless as they ponder the distant abyss and wind-swept isles, their look and feel rendered flawlessly. Along with this players will also be able to use the quick travel mechanic in order to move about in a quicker fashion after arriving at new destinations. Continent to discover The world of The Witcher 3 is vast and continuous, yet diverse, with each of its lands distinguishable by a unique feel inspired by different sources and cultural references: * The Northern Kingdoms is the name given to the accumulation of all the monarchies situated to the North of the Amell Mountains. The citizens of those monarchies are in turn referred to as Nordlings (primarily by citizens of the Nilfgaardian Empire). Apart from the human populations the land is home to a grand population of Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes and Halflings * No Man’s Land: a sparsely populated, war-ravaged territory, based on Slavic mythology. Murky swamps and dark primeval forests cover this land, where monsters lurk behind every tree and no one can be sure whether they will see another sunrise. Its fields stripped bare by passing armies, No Man’s Land is a place of anarchy, where might makes right and gold buys life. * Skellige: a wind-swept and rugged archipelago, based on Nordic and Celtic legends and sagas. In these isles, inhabited by proud and noble people, warriors seek fame by facing legendary monsters, druids guard nature’s secrets, and bards sing of heroes past in torch-lit halls. Stubbornly independent, the Skelligers are rig their longboats and sharpen their spears, ready to lay down their lives defending against the inevitable Nilfgaard invasion. * Novigrad and its surroundings: a port city inspired by medieval Amsterdam. In this grand city, as rich and colorful as it is corrupt, players witness the persecution of mages by an all-powerful cult, while at the same time dealing with underworld figures poised to profit from the ongoing world war. * Kaer Trolde is a fortress located on the largest landmass amidst the Skellige Archipelago, the Island of Ard Skellig. * Kaer Morhen is the ancient keep where Witchers used to be trained. It's name is an altered version of the Elder Speech term "Caer a'Muirehen" which translates to "Old Sea Keep". A world that lives with or without you Player actions, whatever their apparent weight, elicit reactions. This principle extends to the new in game economic system, with the price of goods varying based on the surrounding conditions or their place of origin versus Geralt’s current whereabouts in the world: the price of fish will differ depending on the distance from water, a village of trappers and hunters will have many tanneries and leather workers, affecting the price of crafting components and armor. Left to itself, the world continues living * Predators hunt their prey, villages defend themselves against monsters, lovers meet by moonlight. * Communities react to temperature changes and other phenomena, seeking shelter when it rains or warmth when the temperature drops; they migrate to fulfill their needs or flee threats, while merchant caravans fill the roads and fishermen sail in search of the best catch. * REDengine 3 incorporates location ambience and expanded dynamic lighting, which enables a realistic, highly detailed day and night cycles as well as diverse weather conditions - players can observe an approaching storm before experiencing its might as they navigate a rough stretch of sea. Category:The Witcher 3 locations Category:The Witcher 3 Gameplay